And ThisWas Luck
by elisesdean
Summary: Sequel to This Was All Chance. Abbey Cameron is graduating, and Remy and Allison are as in love as ever...but good things are always followed by bad. Will they ever have a happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

And This…Was Luck

**AN: This one's dedicated to imaginex3. I hope this does you justice girl; I'm just trying to write what you were wanting!...Well, as Pamela Mirand says on Amry Wives, "Have at it."**

Abbey was graduating high school the next day. She was on a date with what's his name…vanilla? Mint chocolate chip? Whatever his name may be, he was still a flavor of the month. It was nothing against him, they'd only met him once…Abbey didn't like bringing boys home with her because, apparently, they were too distracting. They never understood why they were distracting; it's not like they stood up and did a show for each guy that walked through the threshold, they simply introduced themselves, got an introduction of their own, and after a couple awkward moments they'd go back to the kitchen or living room or bedroom…really just wherever they were before he arrived.

As of late…with this guy, Abbey was out the door before he had a chance to ring the doorbell. So there they were, Allison and Remy, House's favorite couple—"it wasn't because they were two woman. No…it was because they were two really hot women and they could play doctor and actually know what they were talking about while getting ready to pork into the early hours of the morning"—sitting on their couch, watching one of their favorite love stories ever: _The Notebook_. Ally had just fainted after seeing Noah's picture in the paper…seeing their house in the paper. It had a porch that wrapped all the way around the house and blue shudders.

"I'll bet that she's thinking that Noah put in a room over lookin' the river so she could paint." Allison spoke softly, still able to mimic the way Rachel McAdams said the line as Noah gave her that first tour, then she nestled closer to Remy.

Remy barely turned her head, so that hers and Allison's were touching, as she whispered back, "I'll bet you're right. And I'll bet that the whole selling of the house thing was Noah's last plea for her to come back to him."

Cameron angled her head so that she could kiss the corner of her lover's lips, "Well of course it was. He wanted her to see it and he knew how she'd react…he knew he'd get her."

"I don't think he knew that for sure…" Remy tried to kiss her back, "I mean..think to the end Babe." She gave her maybe a second to remember the part she was referring before deciding to quote it, "SO it's not gonna be easy, it's gonna be really hard. And we're gonna have to work at this every day, but I wanna do that because I want you. I want all of you, forever. You and me everyday…Will you do something for me?...Please? Will you just picture your life thirty years from now, forty years from now, what do you see? If it's with that guy then GO! I lost you once, I think I can do it again! What do you want?" While she was reciting the end of the movie, they had become completely horizontal on their couch.

"You." Allison grabbed her face and pulled it towards her, causing their lips to crash together.

Abbey and her boo of the past month or so had made their way to the front porch steps, "Well Dustin, tonight was really nice. Thanks for everything…graduation will be so much better not hung over."

"Yeah, I know how you feel. I wasn't really seeing the excitement and thrill of seeing who was going to throw up first either…I mean, shouldn't that be tomorrow night anyways?"

She laughed at his sarcasm like she'd been playing the game for years, "Well, I'd ask you in, but I don't live alone and I'm sure my parents are doing something embarrassing." She said as she leaned against the door, keys still in her hand, staring up at him.

"I definitely know how you feel there." He put his hand on the door beside her head, "You think I might be able to see you tomorrow after graduation?"

"I don't know." She pointed to the door, "They're really excited because I'm their one and only, and they have this graduation palooza planned…" she saw his reaction, "believe me, if you knew my parents, you wouldn't be surprised. But, if you're not too busy, you should come over. There's going to be moon bounce, which I know is for kids, but they're just big kids themselves…them and all their coworkers are actually. But, Kristin and Hannah are coming…and a few others that have yet to meet House decided to come too. It'll be really fun…we're going back to the past with this one, we have an old school slip n slide too." She tried to provoke him.

"Well…" Dustin grinned that really cute, just moved from California and am still tan grin, "How could I say no to a moon bounce and a slip n slide?" He was leaning in to kiss her when a noise, it was a yelp followed by a laugh, startled him. "What was that?"

'Hey, get that hot ass back here!' was heard from inside the house. Abbey rolle her eyes and hit her head embarrassed. "That…would be my parents." She said staring at the corner of the door she could see from her position.

He laughed lightly, "Well…they sound like they love each other?" he didn't know whether it was a question or a statement.

Remy trailed a path down Allison's neck. She lifted her lover's shirt to expose that gorgeous stomach of hers. An idea—whether it be funny, stupid, or bad timing she didn't know—came to mind, and she looked up at her unsuspecting victim to find her eyes closed. She pulled her head away from her target before plunging in, and laying a huge, fat, super-size raspberry right on her love's belly.

This, of course, made the unwary Allison Cameron scream and jump from her lover's grasp before running a few feet and laughing.

"Hey, get that hot ass back here!" Remy yelled as she reached out for her. Cameron looked at Remy with caution and raised a brow. "I won't do anything, I promise…just kisses." She sat up on the couch and gave her a puppy dog face.

"Okay, fine." Allison said, walking over to her, "You win…but only because you're pretty, and the best I've ever had." She said as she sat astride Remy and began to coat her lover with kisses.

"Yeah, they're a regular Ally and Noah…nevermind…" She trailed off realizing that that movie was a chick flick and he probably didn't get the reference.

He picked up on it, "I've had other girlfriends; I've seen The Notebook before…"

"No! You?" She began her sarcasm, "You've had other girlfriends? You, the guy that moved here two months ago from California, and has yet to have a free day of a girl fawning all over him and giving him her number since, have had girlfriends before? Well fly you back to the OC baby, that's just too damn good!" She finished with a laugh.

"Girls don't fawn over me, nor do I collect numbers like they're going out of style." He replied.

"Hmm, that's funny, cause every time I find you in the hall, some tramp's trying to get you to ask her out…"

"What's this I hear? Jealousy?" He had a huge grin on his face. She was about to retort, but he didn't give her time, "It's okay Baby…I've been here for two months now and I've spent one convincing you to go out with me…" He grinned his cute California boy grin, "I've only got eyes for you."

"That better be true of all your anatomy." She said in a low tone that told him she wasn't fucking around.

"It is." He said in a tone matching hers. Then he leaned in and kissed her. "It's true, I promise."

She looked him in the eyes for a moment before answering. She thought about what she went through with her last two boyfriends…she hadn't had anyone serious in about a year, despite the fact that her moms still thought that she went out with a different guy every month…they were usually just friends. She bit her bottom lip and held onto his jacket, "Good. You are aware that now that you've promised, that if for some reason I catch you cheating, I'm going to go Lorena Bobbitt on your ass..or, you know…" she looked at his fly for a moment before looking at his face again.

He looked at her, "Who the hell's Lorena Bobbitt?"

"She became famous in the mid-90s…cut her husband's dick off while he was sleeping and drove off with it before she threw it in a ditch." She replied with a smirk.

This explanation made him gulp, "All my anatomy is yours Abbey."

She grinned at she pulled him to her and hugged him, "Good. I'll see you tomorrow?" He nodded, "after graduation?"

"Of course." He leaned in and kissed her once more before backing off and walking down the porch steps, keeping his eyes on her.

"See you tomorrow." She grinned as she opened her door and walked inside. After she locked it, she turned to the living room to find her moms, one of which half naked, on the couch. "Oh, GROSS!" This made them pull apart, and made Cameron dive for a blanket. "And you ask me why I don't bring boys home? Really? You think after seeing you two, they're ever gonna see me? They're straight, hormonal, teenage boys…lesbians are their 'happy dream.' I mean my god!" Abbey scolded her moms. "I'm too scared to tell Dustin about you two, let alone let you meet him, but since I invited him to tomorrow, I guess it's gonna happen either way…"

A look crossed her face before she walked towards them with an index finger pointed at them in a reprimanding manner, "You two are to behave yourselves tomorrow. Don't scare him away by sending any of the guys to him…especially House! And you two are not to grill him about where he's from what he wants to do, and all that shit. You can ask him a couple questions, but if he starts to look nervous, I swear to God that we don't believe in!" She folded her arms and had a furrowed, angry brow.

Allison and Remy looked at each other solemnly, before giving their daughter their best puppy face, "Yes ma'am." They said together.

"We'll behave." Allison said.

"We promise." Remy followed up.

"Good." She turned around and headed for the stairs to go to her room, "And even though I'm early, it's past your bed time. You need to go to sleep or else you'll be grumpy tomorrow…" She turned to look at them again, pointedly at the brunette, "Remy." She turned around and grinned as she made her way up the rest of the stairs.

The next morning Abbey woke up to a pounce on her bed, "Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!" Remy was jumping up and down on her daughter's mattress.

"Mom! Will you control your number!" Abbey said after she saw Allison in the doorway while trying to figure out what was going on; then she cringed when she felt Remy lose her footing slightly, but continued to jump.

"Sorry Baby girl, no controlling that number, she's on a whole other playing field." Allison said as she sat on her daughter's desk chair.

"Come on! It's Abbey-palooza day! You should be happy! The entire day is about you and it's not your birthday or Christmas! It's a freebie for making it through high school!" She finally stopped jumping and running up and down her informal daughter's bed and plopped down at the foot of it. She wiped her now tangled hair from her face and continued her spiel, "You can only be so lucky, Abbey Baby…I mean, there is nor has there ever been a Remy-palooza day! Abs! you have a palooza." Abbey stared blankly at her, "A PALOOZA!" She looked over to her lover who was laughing at her, "Why isn't she more excited?" She asked while getting off and going over to the blonde.

"Maybe because you jumped on her in order to wake her up?" Abbey suggested cheekily.

"Hey!" Remy started, but caught herself, "I can't be sarcastic with you today because it's Abbey-palooza, so hurry and get ready. There's really eggs and bacon downstairs for you before we leave for Graduation!" Her eyes lit up as she walked the few feet back over to Abbey and kissed her forehead, "I love you, kid."

"I love you too, Rem." She hugged her before Remy and Allison made their way out.

Graduation was interesting to say the least. They were told that they weren't allowed to wear any sort of obnoxious jewelry and the guys all had to wear slacks, and the girls were encouraged to wear dresses instead of slacks because "This is a formal gathering!" They were reminded of that repeatedly.

Abbey wore a strapless party dress that was white with black polka dots around the chesticle area and had this modern type bow thing going on in the front, with a dark blue-green ribbon hugging the dress to her body right under the polka dots, and as for the rest of the dress, it was a silky black form fitting number that cut off on her thighs. Very classy looking..and the best part was: it had pockets! She had her hair straight and wore flats because…who was she kidding?...she did not want to walk around an entire arena and fall on her face because she decided to cute and painful instead of cute and practical…

As she walked the arena with the rest of the graduating class, and the band geeks played The Procession and Pomp and Circumstance to the point of wanting do die, she saw her Moms…and Cuddy, Wilson, Foreman, Taub, and even Chase and his new boo. But, what made her out right laugh was House. He had a foam finger with her name on it and what looked like an arsenal of noisemakers ready for when her name was called. The person she was walking next to just stared at her. "Sorry, that's my family." She turned around to Dustin…it was so nice that their last names were so close together—Cameron, Campbell…they had someone to talk to during the long ass ceremony, "That's my family." She grinned at him.

"Good to know." He grinned back at her, then looked over to see the family he had yet to meet. From the picture presented, he assumed House was her father—her very outgoing and entertaining father. He could tell Cameron was her mother, even though Remy looked a lot like her in some way too, so she had to be a cousin or an aunt or something. He'd asked Abbey about her family before but she's always dissuaded the subject and moved to something else…but she'd invited him over tonight which he was rather dumbfounded with, but completely excited about. He found himself falling for Abbey…which had never happened before. He wanted to be with her and know her family and for her to know him. He shook himself from his thoughts as they sat down and settled in their chairs.

"Ready for 95 hours that we'll never get back?" Abbey asked as she leaned into him after he put his arm behind her chair.

"Oh…it's only 95 hours? That's good. I had cleared my schedule for 100…" He whispered in her ear because the first speech was being given. She looked up at him and grinned.

They finally got to the walking part of the four hour ceremony, and then they finally got to the C's. "…Abigail Rae Cameron." House popped three poppers at once, and Remy snatched the air horn from his arm and started sounding it off. Everyone else was laughing and clapping. Abbey looked up at Remy and Cameron and winked at them.

They watched her make the round and go back to her seat before they all stood back up and left. The plan was to go for most of it, then leave after her name was called and get everything ready. They needed to be there when the moon bounce guys got there, so they definitely could not stay for the whole ceremony. Everyone else followed because…well, who would voluntarily stay unless plans were made for right after the ceremony?

All the doctors had changed and made their way to the backyard by the time Abbey and the rest of the graduates and friends made their way back to the house. All of the young ones wanted to change for the slip n slide and moon bounce, but soon everyone was ready for the greatest sober party ever.

Remy and Allison were convinced by House to supply water guns along with the slip n slide; they seemed to be a hit. Everyone was letting their inner childe loose…even Cuddy, but Rachel was probably helping with that too.

Abbey grabbed Dustin's arm and brought him to the kitchen before they went outside for all the fun. "I have to tell you something before we go out there…" She had a hint of nervousness in her eye.

He looked at her confused and a little intimidated, "Okay…what?"

"Okay…so my parents aren't your normal, cookie cutter parents. They're actually about as off axis as you can get…"

He smiled, "Abbey, it's okay. I mean, I saw your dad this afternoon, he looked pretty cool—"

"Wait, what? My dad?" She took a step from him and stared at him.

"Well, yeah?...The, uh..tall guy with the foam finger?" He looked even more puzzled.

She let out a laugh, "No…that was House. I don't have a dad…well, I mean, I did, but he died when I was like one, but that's not the point. The point is that my parents…my parents…well.." She glanced out the window to see Remy and her mom walking away from the crowd hand in hand, "Well, my parents are right there." She pointed out the window to show Dustin how off kilter her family was.

"Daaaaammmmn" Dustin said, staring at her moms with a bit of a smirk as they kissed. Abbey contorted her face and hit him on the arm, hard, "Ow, oh shit!" He looked at her, then glanced back before giving Abbey his attention, "I'm sorry Baby, but damn! You have two moms!" He had a grin on his face.

Abbey looked down and rubbed her forehead before looking back up at him, "Yes I have two moms…is this gonna get weird now? Because I mean, I know that I get my looks from my mom, and I know that Remy is really, really pretty…I just. I don't like dating guys that think about my moms…all the time." She rolled her eyes.

"What?...No! I didn't mean damn, that's hot…No that's gross…well I mean, it's not gross. I'm not like a homophobe or anything, but I just meant damn, like I could have used some more warning than the day I'm going to meet your parents to find out that they're both gorgeous women…not that they're gorgeous—but they're not ugly…oh shit." He turned around for a minute trying to figure out a way to stop digging the hole he'd started. He took a breath and turned to find her shit-eating grin go to smirk and then to a completely blank face, "I'm not going to think about them…like that. I'll think about them as my girlfriend's parents. You also didn't need to give me more warning, if I'm going to be in trouble for that comment. And…you are the gorgeous one." He took another big breath and sighed quickly.

She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck, "You're not in trouble for that one…only because you were so cute as you just dug deeper and deeper." She kissed him. "Let's go outside now so you can meet my parents."

Later, after Remy and Allison had finally been introduced to the new boy, and had decided that they liked him, Remy went inside to get some more food on the trays. She had just thrown on more cold cuts and pizza bites; she moved to pick up hey tray but she dropped it, thinking that she just wasn't paying attention to what she was doing. "Oh fuck." She whispered as the tray shattered and she knelt down to start picking up the lager pieces.

She reached her left hand out and noticed it trembling, and realized the real reason behind her dropping the tray…the involuntary movement part of her disease. She watched her hand tremble for a minute, with tears in her eyes, before she let the rage take over and she slammed her hand to the ground. She had completely forgotten about the tray shards on the ground, and brought her hand up to see a few small cuts from the glass and one or two bigger pieces stuck inside her hand. She sat there, leaning against the island, staring at her hand, thinking about how from this point on, the symptoms were just going to get worse. She didn't know how she was going to be able to do this to Cameron. Not now…not now that Abbey was leaving.

She didn't know how long she had been sitting there, but Cameron came in. She saw Remy in tears, she Remy bleeding. She saw the tray, shattered on the ground, and then she saw Remy's still trembling hand. It didn't take long to realize what was going on. She dropped to her knees and held the bleeding hand, gently, "It's going to be okay. It has to." She whispered as Remy fell into her lovers lap. "We have to get you cleaned up, Baby." She said just as quietly as before. Remy nodded and they stood. Cameron helped her sit on the island and went to the cabinet that had their first aid kit.

She had just finished bandaging the cut when Abbey came in to the kitchen. She saw her mother standing between Remy's legs, looking Remy in the eye as she was holding her hand. When she saw that Remy's hand was bandaged, she realized that her mom was trying to somehow take the pain away or somehow soothe her. "What's going on?" She interrupted the tension filled room.

"Remy's symptoms—" Cameron looked over at Remy who started talking when Cameron did.

"Nothing!" Remy said looking back over to Cameron in warning.

Abbey looked between the two of them a couple times before looking at her mother, "Remy's symptoms…what?" She looked at her, praying to whatever was listening that the next words out of her mother's mouth were not something akin to 'have started to show.'

Allison looked over at Remy, who…looked defeated and dropped her head, "Remy's symptoms…Remy's started…" she choked up, "Remy's symptoms have started to display themselves…"

Abbey stared at her, then looked to Remy who wouldn't look at her. She took in a shaky breath, "Excuse me…I left something upstairs." Then she ran to the stairs and up to her room before Allison could say anything else.

Allison turned and looked at Remy, "It's going to be okay." She repeated her words from earlier.

**AN: Alrighty, so tell me what you think…I'm curious as to what's going through your lovely minds right now.**

**Oh, and PS, I was just thinking about this as I was kind of sort of rewatching the episode…How the hell did Olivia Wilde eat that turkey leg in Knight's Fall? She's vegan! Do they make tofurkey legs? I'm really curious! If you have an answer for that, please put my mind at ease!**


	2. Chapter 2

Abbey stood in front of their study door. Remy was inside. She hadn't spoken to her that entire week. She didn't know what was wrong with herself. She just wanted everything to stop. Things were finally good; they had finally gotten their life together. What the fuck had they ever done to anyone or anything that gave them all this luck. This wasn't fair.

"Talk to her." Allison was at the end of the hall, arms folded, leaning against the wall.

Abbey looked over to her mother, "I don't know what to say." She breathed in a ragged breath and blinked, letting the tears she had in her eyes fall. But it was only those tears she let out; no others came.

"Abbey." She took a step toward her daughter, "Talk to her…you know everything there is to know—we all know everything there is to know. Baby girl…please talk to her. If you shut down now, you might not get to see her…understand her until it's too late."

Abbey stared at the door a moment longer before she reached for the handle and softly and slowly opened it. "Mom?"

Throughout that week, Remy and Allison had been searching for trials and researching her disease trying to find something that they didn't already know.

They had found what seemed like the perfect trial and Thirteen made some calls regarding when it was going to start and if she could be guaranteed a spot. After explaining who she was, and who she worked for, the people in charge of the trial gave her an affirmative…the only thing was that this trial wasn't to start for another nine months.

"It's like a fuckin' pregnancy! We can't wait that long!" Remy said when Allison handed her the file she had of information, as she walked to her lover that was doing tests in the lab.

"Yes." She put her hands on Remy's shoulders. "We can. We have to…it's the only one, Babe." She kissed behind the brunette's ear and hugged her.

Remy sighed and leaned into her. "I'll get worse…I can't put you through that. We're just now letting Abbey loose. We're supposed to do something new and exciting…not shrivel and die."

"You won't get worse." Allison's voice was firm. "You can't give into your disease, Babe, you have to look for the better parts…it's slow. Nine months isn't that long. You won't get worse." She stated it again. She didn't know if it was for herself or for her lover.

Remy turned in her stool to face her lover. She stared into Allison's gorgeous bright, loving eyes as she pulled her between her legs to get closer to her. They looked into each other's eyes and read each other's every emotion. "I won't get worse." Remy nodded in affirmation.

Remy was thinking of all of the requirements and possible outcomes of the trial as she sat in their study. She was going to have mainly shots and IVs and different types of vitamins and shit to worry about. But she was also going to be keeping a regular routine on balance, cardio, and strength and conditioning.

She also thought of Abbey. How she had never seen so much pain on her face before she realized that the symptoms had started. Abbey hadn't talked to her since her graduation party. Allison was starting to get worried.

That was when she heard the door open and shut; she expected it to be Allison, but thankfully she was wrong. "Mom?"

_Mom…I never get that. This is really, really affecting her._ "Hey Baby girl." Remy said as she turned around to see her face.

Abbey came forward a couple steps. She took in a ragged breath, "Mom, I—" She let out the same ragged breath, "I—I..I can't." She turned from her and wiped her nose and sniffled, "I'm not ready. I'm not ready for you to die! I won't be able to handle it—Momma! Momma won't be able to handle it! We'll break completely once you're gone! I just…I can't-you can't…I'm not ready!" She said as she turned back to her mom and walked the few feet to the couch and shook her head, letting Remy know how 'not ready' she was.

"Oh, Abbey baby…" She stood up, but Abbey waved her to sit back down and walked around the couch and sat next to her. "I sure hope you're not ready." She tried to joke…neither of them laughed.

"I mean…I just got you back. How the fuck is it okay for you to be leaving again? Already? It's not fair! We didn't do anything to have this as our outcome in life!" She let the tears go. She didn't actually sob until she got her sentences out.

Remy wrapped her arms around her daughter; she was crying herself. "Well…" she sniffled, "On all technicalities, you're leaving first. You're going off to college! And, I mean, we still have time. I'm not going anywhere, okay? I'll be here…wherever your mother is…that's where I'll be."

"Yeah?" She sounded like she was four again, and her eyes shined-no burned blue as she looked up at Remy.

"Sweetie, she's my Ally—both literally and referencing-the-Notebook..y." She knit her eyebrows as she thought about how grade-A dumb she sounded, "Of course that's where I'll be."

Abbey smiled and hugged her close again. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you, Ab-z."

Cameron was listening on the other side of the door. When Abbey started talking she pressed her back to the door and slid down. She let the tears fall herself. It wasn't fair. This would be the second lover that left her…whether it be her fault or not, her daughter was right: She wouldn't be able to handle it. _I love you._ She thought as she got up and went to her and Remy's bedroom.

**AN: Okay…I know that this is rather short, and I haven't updated in like 3000 years. But, I have had the summer schedule from hell…stupid summer school. But, I mean…I'm determined to finish this before the…oh let's say 23 of July…really just the end of July. I have two other stories festering in my brain, and I want to get those out to you in August…anyways. My apologies for the shortness and the time away, and I'll be updating frequently now….please tell me what you think….it'll get the chapters out even sooner!**


	3. Chapter 3

"YOU'RE GOING TO COLLEGE!" Allison shrieked through the upstairs of their house. Remy had just come home from work—trying to forget and move on until it came time for the trial. It had been a month since Abbey's graduation, and for the most part, things were…going. She set her keys, purse and takeout bag on the counter and looked at the ceiling like she had x-ray vision or something.

"WHY?" Abbey yelled back at her mother.

"WHY?..REALLY? WHY? WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUNG LADY? YOU CAN'T GET A DECENT JOB ANYMORE WITHOUT A DEGREE!" Allison was trying to be rational.

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T TAKE A YEAR OFF!" Abbey had gotten off her bed and started towards her mother.

"YES IT DOES! A YEAR WILL TURN INTO TWO WILL TURN INTO FOUR! I CAN'T HAVE YOU AROUND HERE FOREVER, YOU GOT TO LEAVE SOMETIME!" Allison stopped her daughter at arms length.

"WHY?" Abbey's eyes bugged and she looked at her mother like she was ridiculous.

Remy started walking the stairs to try and break up or settle whatever had started.

"EVERYONE DOES!" Allison made a sweeping motion with her hand then let it come to her face as she wiped it like she was exhausted.

Abbey stared her mother down and timidly walked toward her, "What do you mean 'everyone does'?"

"I mean…" She caught herself before she actually said anything.

"You're going to school and that's final." Remy said from the doorway.

"But Remy!" Abbey whined.

"Oh I'm sorry…I must've opened the door to the past." She stepped backwards into the hall to look at the doorway, "Huh…so I did. It says right there 'Four year old in room. Beware of annoyance and whining.'" She said as she stepped back into the room staring her non-biological daughter down, raising a brow for intimidation.

Abbey opened her mouth then closed it. Then as her mother walked tensely toward Remy to greet her good evening, she against her better judgment, went in for suicide. "I just don't see why I have to go right now! Why can't I just wait until Spring? Or even next Summer!" Allison's jaw clenched; her nostrils flared and her arms folded. _Oh can someone say Trouble right here in River City? I am going to get it!_ Abbey thought to herself as her own eyes bugged.

Allison turned to Remy, "Deal with this…please." She asked quietly before walking away.

Remy turned to Abbey, "Why do you think you should stay?"

"Because…" She looked down at the floor then back up to her mom. "Because you and Momma might need help. I don't know." She shrugged as she sat in her desk chair.

Remy closed her eyes as she leaned against the desk itself. "You want to take a year off from school to help out when the trial comes around?"

"And after if it's not working…obviously…" Abbey wouldn't look at her.

"Abbey baby….is that really what you want to do? Do you really want to be stuck here taking care of me, or do you want to learn and find out what you love and what you want to do with your life? If it was me…and it was me…I'd want to get out and breathe." Abbey didn't respond, "Do me a favor, do what you want to do, not what you think is expected of you. I mean, can you really picture yourself living here for the next decade or so? I can't. I see you out and among amazing people doing God knows what and becoming freaking successful…you can't do that if you don't start. And the starting place is college."

"I want to help you too though…I really do." She looked at Remy with tears in her eyes.

"Okay…how about this. You live here and commute to school. It's only a fifteen minute drive—if that. But only for this year. You will still be taking 15-16 hours a semester and you will still do what we expect of you…meaning your chores."

"Curfew?" Abbey sat up straight.

"Ask your mother." Remy said warily as she stood up.

After a long family discussion, it was decided that Abbey would in fact stay home for her freshman year of college. And she would have to keep up with her chores on top of college homework, but she did get to not have to worry about a curfew…she just needs to tell her moms when she gets home at night.

Abbey had started her summer classes. They were just Gen-Ed because she didn't have a clue of what she wanted to do in life, but she was enjoying them nonetheless. Her Comp I teacher was her favorite, but she did really like her logic and critical thinking class. Her other classes consisted of a math, health and history class. They felt rather mundane and she slept through her math class and still had managed to get an A on all her quizzes.

And five months from "the incident" Remy and Allison were doing pretty well. Her hand would shake periodically, but she was—well all of them were adamant on not letting it affect them. They were looking at the upcoming trial as their saving grace.

The two older women were never going to admit that having their child stay with them during her first year in college made them both extraordinarily happy. She really did help out, and for that they were grateful.

Remy was in the lab one afternoon waiting for a test to finish, having already run the gels, when she felt like she was shivering. She looked down to survey her body and see why she could possibly be shivering and found that the trembling had moved north. Her arm was shaking now along with her hand. She bit her bottom lip and looked at nothing on the wall.

The repetitive beeping of the results being printed shook her out of her stupor; looking at them all she saw were her results from a few years before. She headed to the main office and left the results on the table before grabbing her purse and leaving the hospital. For the second, maybe even the third time in her life she became mechanical. If asked, she wouldn't remember sending the text to Allison telling her that she was taking the bus home; she wouldn't remember the bus ride, or even the four block walk to their neighborhood. Nor would she remember sitting on their porch step for almost an hour before going inside and changing into sweats and curling on her bed.

She would remember the shaking; she had been watching it slowly intensify then abate. She had her and Allison's ipod on in the background playing softly as she lay there staring. She let the tears fall, for she thought she still had a while before Abbey or Allison would come home.

It was during the twelfth—Remy wouldn't be able to tell when she put the ipod on repeat either—time that she was listening to Joe Nichol's "I'll Wait for You" that Allison came through their doorway. She was about to tell her lover how happy she was that they both got off early and maybe tonight they'd be able to get off a few more times when she saw the bed. She saw the huddled mass under their sheets…and she saw Remy's arm. She tried to swallow the lump that formed in her throat, but it was damn near impossible.

Remy took her eyes off her arm—the movement catching her lover's attention—and looked over to Allison. Their eyes connected as the last verse started to fill the room again; they didn't break even when the song ended.

_He didn't stop all day to eat a bite, and he finally got there around midnight. The doctor said "She's in a better place. She said to give you this note, just incase." And it said 'I'll wait for you at heaven's gate. Oh, I don't care how long it takes. I'll tell Saint Pete I can't come in without my love and my best friend, oh, this ain't nothin' new. Sweetheart I'll wait for you. Mmm, yes I love you too…Sweetheart, I'll wait for you.'_

Cameron came around the bed and curled behind her, for all intents and purposes, wife and held her. "You won't need to wait for me because you're not going anywhere." She said as the tears fell despite her will for them not to.

Remy turned in her lover's arms, "Sweetheart…" She choked out, "Baby, we have to be rational, we can't be completely faithful. If we put all our hope into the trial and it doesn't work…" She looked at the ceiling, really anywhere but Allison, "We have to be rational. We have to start planning for a future we don't want. It's the inevitable."

"No. You don't know that." She stared her down.

"Yes! I do…you do too. You have to accept it, Babe. It's going to happen." Cameron shook her head repeatedly as the tears became more prominent. Remy scooted up the bed and decided it was her turn to hold her lover, "I want you to do something for me after I die, okay?"

"NO!" Allison moved to get up, not able to handle the conversation.

Remy pulled her closer until she stopped struggling. "Listen to me..please Baby." She took in a shaky breath, "I want you to be happy again. I want you to find someone and live a long and happy life with them, okay? When it's your time, I'll be sitting on a bench somewhere… I'll have a flower for you. And when we finally look into each other's eyes again, it'll be like no time has passed. We'll just get to be." By the end of her speech her tears were fresh also, and they were clinging to each other.

Yes, Allison had cried privately about it before, but it was in this moment that she completely broke.

**AN: I know, I know, stop with the sad and the tears. I don't usually like sad stories, but it was a request and I wanted to do the requestor justice…how am I doing imaginex3? I promise after this it'll start to look a little happier…I'm almost positive that this was the saddest part of the story…**

**I'll be wrapping this up in about a week and starting in with this random and completely AU story that popped into one of my dreams and I decided to expand…besides the point. I don't just want to know what imaginex3 thought of it, I want to know what you think too, so leave a review please! It's the only way I know for certain!**


	4. Chapter 4

17:17

It had been a week. Allison was washing the dishes, Abbey was doing homework, and Remy…Remy was in bed…again. It's where she'd been since her symptom had come back with more vigor.

Allison was staring out the kitchen window above the sink. She had washed the plate in her hand about 3 times.

"Mom!" Abbey called over to her.

"Hmm?" She cocked her head, but her eyes were still on the sun behind a tree, and she was still in her own world for a bit longer before she could feel Abbey waiting for her attention.

"I think the plate's clean…" She stared down to her mother's hands.

Allison turned to her daughter before looking at her hands too. "I suppose it is." She kept staring at the plate as her thoughts consumed her once more. All of a sudden something came over her; she dropped the plate in the sink with a loud crash and went back to her and Remy's bedroom without even turning the water off.

"Mom?" Abbey watched all of this happen. With a heavy sigh she put her pencil down and went to the sink to finish the chore that had taken her mother about half an hour to do due to her distractions.

Allison barged into their bedroom, startling the dozing brunette. She had a fanatical look in her eyes.

"Ally?" She scrunched her brows and rubbed her eyes as she sat up.

"We still have time." She took long strides and sat at the foot of the bed.

"What?-What are you talking—?" Remy cocked her head to the side confused.

"We still have time…to do something—anything! Let's do something! What do you want to do?" Remy sat there staring at her.

"Come on! What have you always wanted to do? We can do it now while you're still…well, while you're still you…" She looked at the sheets and at the wall during the last part of her sentence.

Remy stared at her lover's quivering lip as she bit it. This caused that lump in her throat to make itself at home again and she flared her nostrils as she breathed deeply, willing the potato-sized lump to go back wherever it came from. She looked down at Allison's still soapy hands and leaned forward to the point of propping herself on all fours and crawling to the end of their king sized bed and wrapping her arms and legs around her lover's waist. She tried to speak a couple times, but nothing came out. And finally, as she looked into Allison's eyes—_Oh, her eyes. They get me every time. They had me before we even spoke to each other.—_she saw the strength she had been needing. "I've always wanted to surf…" She said with a slight grin…that was the most her mouth had been tilted upwards since the week before.

Allison looked at her with a puzzled 'oh' on her lips and knit brows. "S—so…"

"Hawaii?" She hugged her tighter and snuggled to her a little more as she found a small smile forming on her love's lips, "We could get some sun on a beach, go to a luao, _learn to surf_, scuba dive, and most importantly get 'leid'."

Allison's knitted brows shot up with surprise. "Babe…you uh…I don't know why I'm surprised. You're always so forward." She moved so that their foreheads were touching.

"I meant the really good smelling flower necklaces that are put around our necks…but we can definitely get _laid_ in that way too."

She sat there staring into those exotic looking eyes and wondered what came over her so suddenly to have changed this much in five minutes. She kissed her softly, "We're going to Hawaii?"

"We're going to Hawaii." Remy nodded.

They kissed once more, "When?" She pulled away, "What about Abbey? What about our jobs? What about Abb-I already said that…"

"How about we leave Abbey here to take care of the house; that way we can go during a non major holiday. We can take some time away from our jobs Ally…that's what vacation time is for…"

"Yes, but what if we decided to stay longer, or we want to go somewhere else…I mean, I wanted to see the world with you Remy."

"Okay, we'll see the world. Well…the major cities. We'll take a leave of absence for, oh.." she looked at the ceiling for to estimate, "three and a half, four months."

Cameron gave a look of discern "What about..?"

"Abbey will be fine—we'll call her every day that we remember and send her postcards. She's in college for Christ's sake. She'll like having a house this nice to herself for four months. And before you start asking about it, we'll be back before the trial…if we get started now…"

Two hours later…they were really good planners, they sat Abbey down to tell her of their plans before the trial.

"What?" Abbey looked at her moms and fell into the couch's back. "So…you're going to go to all of the major cities and tourist spots in the world in a matter of four months? What about me?" She gave her puppy dog face that they both usually fell for every time.

"You..are going to stay here, go to school, work if you want…but most importantly have the house to yourself." Allison said, "Are you ready for that responsibility?"

"Mom." She scrunched her face at Allison, "I've been ready for this responsibility since I was like 12."

"Good." Remy got up and got her glass of water that was across the room, "Oh, by the way, we got you a ticket to come join us during your Christmas break. During that time we'll be hitting London, Paris, Rome, and Madrid." She took a drink.

Abbey didn't move for about 30 seconds, "Fuck you! What?"

"Fuck you?" Allison raised her brows.

"Fuck you, Abbey? Did you watch She's Out of My League again?" Remy sat back down as she asked.

Abbey lunged at her moms, "Maybe. But I'm going to London, Paris, Rome and Madrid!" She hugged them both tightly. "So when exactly are you leaving?" Abbey asked.

"Five days." Allison answered.

"We're going to Cuddy tomorrow to tell her…permission be damned." Remy finished.

**AN: Okay, I'm not going to take you all through their trip because I haven't been to these places…I have barely left my state. There will be another time jump, and we'll find out if the drug trial works… **

**Like always, tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: As always, their thoughts are italicized…unless I forgot to do that (and I know I do) the chunk that's underlined is a memory…**

It had been three and a half months since they had been inside their house. The had traveled the world—or at least the most traveled parts of the world, starting with Hawaii.

_Mmm, Hawaii._

They landed in Maui two hours later than they were supposed to. The hotel had mis-booked them, so they got upgraded to a suite no charge. They slept four about four hours until the sun started to set. After watching it and eating some delicious room service, a certain feeling that hadn't made itself known in a while, presented itself to Dr. Remy Hadley.

Allison was sitting on one of the chaise lounges, dozing as the pink sky began to fade to black. When she felt the kiss on her cheek, she thought Remy was going inside, but that was not the case. The next second she felt her partner's body weight along the length of her own body. "Mmm, Hawaii equals happy." Allison said as she opened her eyes to see Remy's sea green ones.

Remy smiled at her goofily and kissed her lips. "I love you…you know that right?"

Allison patted her face before brushing her fingers down her cheek as she looked in her eyes. "Yeah, Baby. I do..I love you too."

Remy nodded and looked away, she didn't know why a lump had formed or why the tears came to her eyes. After a second of collecting herself, she kissed the love of her life again, "Good. Cause I can't stand the thought of you not knowing how I feel about you…how I've felt about you since I was nineteen." She pressed her forehead against Allison's before she kissed her once more.

"Oh, Remy. It's gonna take a lot more than like a week and a half of completely understandable and totally justified depression to make me think that you don't love me. You've done too good a job making me believe that you do." She grinned widely as a single tear ran from her eye and Remy adjusted them so she could see Allison's face but not crush her. "Ever since the first time you told me, I knew it was that can eat, can't sleep, reach for the stars, over the fence, world series kind of love that I wasn't going to be able to run from…you remember that night?" She was still smiling.

And, to Remy, that smile was infectious, "Yeah I do. It was so hard getting all those lights to lie out…and not make a noise, so that I could be invisible. I wanted to curse so many times!"

"Just like you did when we took them down? My lord, I was just happy Abbey was napping, you could have made a sailor's ears turn bright pink."

This cause Remy to laugh, "Well I didn't have to be invisible, nor was I having to eavesdrop."

"That's one thing I never told my sister…that you were listening to her spout on about the 'possibility' of the two of us."

Remy got a look in her eye, "I think I'll tell her next time we see her."

"The hell you will!...you're really going to aren't you?" Remy nodded, "Yeah, I thought so. She'll probably die a little bit when you do."

"No, I'll just tell her why I was there…" She propped herself up again and looked deep into Allison's eyes. "I'll just tell her that five minutes after you were so in denial about me and you, I told you I loved you and I kissed you for the first time."

Allison was tracing her lover's jaw, neck, shoulder's and cheekbones as she was talking, "Oh. That was a good kiss." Her eyeballs lolled back in the memory and Remy took it as an opportunity and dove in to steal a kiss again. "So was that." Allison said as she licked her lips and leaned in once more.

"And that" Remy smiled as she pulled away once more before going in for another longer, deeper, insanely intense, burning, raw, unbridled, fiery kiss. "Bed?"

"Unnghuh" Allison replied as she locked her arms and legs around her partner. "Remy!" she gasped as Remy hit a particularly sensitive part of her throat…all the while stroking her ass and thighs. "Babe…Baby."

"Sweetie, Baby, Honey, Remy!" Allison nudged her love as she unbuckled and moved to get out of the cab.

"Huh? Wha?" She sat up straight as she watched Allison move.

"Come on, we haven't been away that long! You should still know what home looks like!" She got out and went to the back of the cab to get their five suitcases…oh yeah, they bought three suitcases worth of souvenirs.

"Sorry I was just thinking…" She said as she got out and stretched her lean body and popped her back…then proceeded with her ankles, knees, wrists, fingers, elbows, shoulders and finally put her hands on the car and kicked backwards jerkily to get her hips.

The cabby stared at her.

"Sorry." She grinned cheekily.

"It's been how long and I'm still 'awed' by that ability of yours."

Remy looked up as if to think, "Mmmm, fifteen years." She kissed her as she took three of the bags and walked up to the front door.

One more week to herself. One more week before her moms came home and she had to revert to how she was living before…which in all honesty wasn't that different except that the radio and TV was if anything, a little softer than usual. And, she'd have to do laundry every week again, instead of when she wanted…but really, other than that, her moms gave her complete freedom anyways.

"Man, what has you so deep in thought, Darlin'?" Dustin asked as he sat down next to her in one of the study desks they sat at before they left school for the day.

-That was the good thing about having a boyfriend that you went to college with…no driving herself. But, the downfall of that master plan was she had to stay in school another hour on Monday, Wednesday, Fridays because her had a later class. She thought of it as more homework time.-

"I have to go back to doing laundry every week." She slumped back.

He gave her funny look, "Wow, all that thought for laundry? Wonder what your face looks like when you're thinking about solving logarithms…or better yet, when you're thinking about me." He gave her his best grin.

"Arrogant much?" She laughed at him and hit him lightly as she rolled her eyes.

"Me? Never!" He leaned in a kissed her cheek. "You ready?" He stood up and offered her his hand.

"Yeah, one sec." She put all of her junk in her book bag and stood, taking his hand.

They were one their way to the door when her Intro to Acting professor walked out of his office, "Oh, Miss Cameron I do hope you're going to try out for the musical. You're singing talent alone, that you've so kindly shared with us before, would get you into callbacks…" Abbey stood there in shock, staring at him, "Think about it." He smiled and winked and went on his merry way.

Dustin turned and looked at her impressed, "Well, well, well…looks like Abbey Cameron is an actress." He paused for a moment, "Although, I don't know why I'm surprised, you get me to do some stuff that I prefer not to mention with that talent of yours…" He hugged her close to shield himself from the wrath that was his girlfriend.

Her jaw dropped, "Name one thing!" She yelled as she got in his car.

"Oh, it's totally cool baby, lots of guys let their girlfriends give them mani, pedi's. Here, I'll just do clear and it'll be with no gloss, so no shine."

"Wehell that was your fault, and in my defense, I your hands and feet never looked better." She crossed her arms and stared out the windshield.

He grinned and took her hand, then kissed the back of it before holding onto it, so that she couldn't let it go. "You should tryout…when are they?"

"Honey, you still have two weeks before your audition! Why are you so stressed?" Dustin asked her as he lounged on her mothers' couch watching her pace.

"Because I only have one week before my audition, and I still don't have the song down! Nor do I know my lines."

He sighed, "Sweets, you've known this song for I don't know how long, but it was before you met me, and I'll read your lines with you..or whatever you want me to do, I'll do it."

"Will you listen to be sing again? I get uncomfortable in small audiences…"

He grinned, "I'm all ears."

"Geez what the hell do you think's going on in there?" Allison asked as she unlocked the door.

"Oh, they're porking…to musical soundtracks. They have very classy tastes. I mean, I don't know of any other couple that would pork to Wicked..you know, except for us that one time. We were both a little tipsy though." Remy rambled, and surprisingly kept a straight face.

"You are so vulgar! That's our daughter in there porking…classily. And you have nothing to say but that it's classy." She shook her head like she was disappointed.

"Oh for the love—just go inside!" Remy opened the door and they brought their suitcases inside and left them in the foyer.

The walked quietly to the doorway to the living room and peeked inside to see Abbey…singing…to Dustin.

"What the bloody hell?" Remy whispered in an English accent.

"Shh, she'll hear you, then she'll stop singing because she doesn't like small crowds. You know that!" Allison whispered back.

"I'd just like to say that what you whispered and what I whispered were very different lengths, and if she was going to hear anyone it would have been you because you spoke more…" Allison gave her a look, asking why she was still taking, "Until now. And I mean, I'm just saying."

"If you stop talking now, I'll do that thing you love tonight…" She tried bribery.

"That thing with your back?" Remy perked up.

Allison nodded seductively as she put her finger on Remy's lips. Remy did nothing but turn back to Abbey. "She stopped did she hear us?" She looked at Remy who just mouthed 'I can't talk, I want sex.'

"You too, I hope it brings you bliss. I really hope you get it. And you don't live to regret it. I hope you're happy in the end; I hope you're happy…my…friend." She then climbed on top of the bar between their living room in kitchen; this made Remy and Allison back up so that they couldn't be seen. "So if you care to find me, look to the western sky. As someone told me lately, everyone deserved a chance to fly! And If I'm flying solo, at least I'm flying free. To those who ground me, take a message back from me! Tell them how I am defying gravity! I'm flying high, defying gravity, and soon I'll match them in renown. And nobody in all of Oz, no wizard that there is or was, is ever gonna bring me down! Bring me down. Ooohohoh!"

Remy and Allison bounded from their hiding place.

"Waaaaooooo!"

"Yeah! Baby girl, you did that thing!"

Abbey jumped about four feet. "Mom!" She looked at Remy, "I did that thing?"

"Sweetie, you know I can't think Idina Menzel without thinking of her hubby and in turn that one time on Ellen…" She rolled her eyes like she'd had to explain herself many times before.

"Okay, except I didn't just have a baby, gah Remy!" She climbed from the counter to hug her mother and Remy.

"Really? With all those vocals, I could have guessed otherwise…" She squeezed Abbey tight

"Okay, House." Abbey said as she walked over to the couch and ran her fingers through her beau's hair before he stood up.

"Is it bad that I actually miss him?" Remy said.

"No, we like House remember? He helped me with you two that one time…" Abbey responded.

"What did you two do that one time?" Dustin asked as he rounded the couch, "Welcome home." He kissed each other them on the cheek. Before they left, Dustin spent many meal and movie night over at their house.

"Thank you D. Did you take care of her?" Allison asked as she kissed him back.

"As best I could, but you know her…"

"Yes…yes we do." Remy kissed him back. "There were no keggers, no pot brownies, and probably no party or alcohol at all…all she did was homework and movie night." Dustin laughed at Remy's spot on guess.

"That's not all I did! I worked a lot too!"

"You work?" Both Remy and Allison asked. Abbey grinned and nodded, "Where do you work?"

"PPTH…" They stared at her.

"I'm House's PA" She looked at her hand as she fingered the couch.

"You're what?" Allison asked.

"House's personal assistant. He called me one day and asked if I wanted to work for him while you guys were away. He said he" she lowered her voice as best she could, "'hasn't had a good assistant since you're biological mother quit…both times' and that he could use the help and he'd pay me fair." She gave them her look that got her parents to do what ever she wanted.

"And how much does he pay you?"

Abbey grinned big, "$30 an hour." Both of their brows raised. "He likes me, what can I say? Besides…I don't really work full time or anything, it's just whenever I come in…" She shrugged.

"Have you been going in like it's full time an working forty hours a week?" Allison asked.

"No!" Abbey gasped, "I can't believe you think I would do that, Mother!" She grinned, "I have thought about it though…"

"So Mommy and I are gonna see our baby girl at work everyday? Aww, Abbey, that's so sweet. We'll take you to dinner and tell you all about our day and make sure that no one picks on you." Remy said trying to rile her.

"You do the first part anyways…now I just get to see how much of it is truth. And no one picks on me…like I said before, House likes me. I'm completely safe." She looked at them both. "I get to keep it right?"

"How are your grades?" Remy asked as she walked back to the foyer to grab a couple suitcases.

"Fine."

"And what is fine?" She asked as she came through the three people pushing all five of the suitcases she lined up to give a train effect.

"I got four A's and two B's." Both her mothers stopped and looked at her. "It's okay. I'm fine with them. I did B work in those two classes; it's what I should have."

"And you're okay with that?" Allison asked, "You're the girl that cried for a week because you got a B on a test once…and it was still the highest grade in the class."

Abbey's eyes went fiery, "It was an 89! And after I did the math myself, I learned it was an 89.5! That rounds up to 90, which is an A! I was robbed!"

"It was sixth grade." Allison said blankly.

"You sure you're cool with two B's?" Remy asked rejoining them.

"Yes Remy. I'm fine with it." She grinned, "I guess I've just turned over a new leaf." She paused for a moment, "So what did you bring me?"

It took the two weeks they had left to get settled back into their routines. As the morning of the trial approached, Remy didn't know how to feel. She knew she was a lucky bitch that was for sure. The trial was actually taking place at PPTH after jumping to and from a few different hospitals. She was just…nervous.

She was sitting against the headboard as their alarm went off. The movement next to her caught her attention. She looked down to see a bright, rich blue, sleepy eyeball poking through a blonde mess of a mane. "Morning Baby" came the scratchy voice of Allison Cameron.

"Morning." She smiled slightly.

Allison stretched, and popped herself up on all fours before going into the upward facing dog pose that always felt good. She leaned to her side a little bit and kissed her lover's cheek, then decided to straddle her instead. "How long have you been up?" She put her arms on Remy's shoulders.

Remy automatically found her hands roaming Allison's sides and legs, "Oh," She put her head back against the board to think, "Just since three…"

"Five hours? You've already been up five hours? Why didn't you wake me, I would have kept you company…" She kissed the brunettes temple.

"You work in the ER; you need your sleep." She grinned as Allison hit that spot on her neck that she loved.

"Mm m" She protested against Remy's neck then made her way back up to her mouth. "When are you supposed to be there?"

"Trial starts at ten." Allison moved to get up, but Remy tightened her grip on her hips. "Where are you going?"

"To get ready. I'll meet you at the Carnegie Wing at 9:45?" She asked as she walked toward their bathroom.

"Mm" Remy shook her head, "Diagnostics, 9:30?"

Allison smirked and turned in the doorway, "Diagnostics, 9:30." She confirmed.

9:30 came almost too soon for Remy. After waiting and waiting for it to come, she wasn't sure she wanted to go. The whole flight instinct was kicking in…then Allison walked through the door.-It was almost like time slowed down when she walked into a room. Everyone stopped and looked at her and she'd smile that smile of hers in return.-That's what was happening now as she walked in to get her, and that was the only motivation she needed to fight instead of flight.

"Ready?" She asked as she walked up to Remy who had her feet on the table.

"Yeah." Her throat had become dry, so she coughed to actually voice her answer. She swung her legs off and got up.

"And where do you think you're going? We're in the middle of a differential." House said.

"No you're not." Allison accused.

"How would you know?" House shot back.

"Uhh…there aren't any symptoms on the board, and Taub and Foreman aren't even in the room…and Chase is doing yet another crossword."

Chase looked up at his ex in awe, "How did you—?"

"It's not that hard to assume what you do at work." Allison interrupted then looked down at Remy who was still sitting, "Come on. We're gonna be late."

"You didn't tell me where you were going." House answered.

"You already know." Remy answered as she hung up her lab coat and walked the few steps to take Allison's hand.

"Oh, isn't that cute." House clapped his hands together and put them to the side of his face, "Lesbian and used to be straight are holding hands as lesbian goes to start the life or death trial." He dropped his hands onto the table and didn't look at them, "Hope all goes well." They gave him a look at his completely serious attitude, "Seriously." He looked up at them with the first genuine look they had gotten in about a year.

They nodded slightly and walked out of the office to go start the trial.

**AN: Okay, so this was a lot longer than I thought it was going to be. I told ****miralinda that I'd put in a reference to Hawaii, and I knew that I wanted to get to the trial and that I wanted something for Abbey to be doing…and well, it just started writing itself…I hope you guys like it…but the only way I know that is if I get some reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

Remy and Allison walked inside the Carnegie Wing and went to the table that was acting like a desk for the trial. "Name." The nurse didn't look up.

"Remy Hadley."

The nurse looked up at her with a bit of shock in her face before giving an apologetic smile and searched through her laptop to find her information and handed her some more forms to fill out before standing and leading her to a room, "I'm sorry Dr. Cameron, but it's family members only."

"Hey Becky, I know you're just doing your job, but like everyone else in this damn hospital, you know that Dr. Cameron is and I are life partners. So, let's just pretend that we made it legal while on sabbatical… would that be cool with you?" Remy gave her a convincing look.

She smiled and nodded hesitantly—then with more vigor before walking out of the room. "The doctor will be right in."

Dr. Cameron Mathison came into the room right as Remy finished the papers. "Hi, I'm Dr. Mathison." He stuck his hand out to shake which Remy took, "It's nice to meet you," He looked at his clipboard, "Dr. Hadley." He smiled a 1000 watt smile and looked at Allison, "And?"

"Dr. Cameron." She shook his hand as well.

"Does Dr. Cameron have a first name?" He started to put on his best flirting face.

"Allison." She smiled…she wouldn't lie, it's nice to be the center of attention every once in a while, and considering her girlfriend, these opportunities were few and far between…unless it was just the two of them, or her birthday.

"Allison Cameron…" He breathed out as he stared at her a moment. "You are extremely pretty Dr. Cameron."

_Whoa, House with heart…?_ She thought as she took in the man's choice of words. "That's what my lady tells me." She scooted as close as possible to Remy whose nostrils were flaring a little bit.

"Lady? As in lover?" He raised his brows.

"Yeah." She and Remy both scrunched their noses and nodded.

He looked at Remy who was secretly thinking what it would be like to cut off the man's favorite appendage. "Sorry." He apologized and went straight-haha! to work.

He did some basic speed and movement exercises, and told her what she needed to be doing before their next meeting. And he gave her a finger prick for blood before putting her on an IV. After all of this, the uncomfortable doctor left.

"Mehmehmeh mehmehmehmeh mehmehmehmeh. You are extremely pretty Dr. Cameron." Remy acted like a fourth grader.

This made Cameron grin devilishly and stare at her, "Hey, I told him I was with you." She shrugged as she swung her legs back and forth, making her body turn side to side on the doctor stool. It didn't help that she was fingering the exam bed, making her look like she was a five-year-old.

"After you flirted a little!" Remy accused. She narrowed her eyelids and shook her head, "I cannot believe you-right in front of me? The woman you've been in love with for fifteen years?"

"Exactly." She stopped swinging and scooted into the bed and leaned close to her lover's face "Fifteen years! What makes you think that I'm even looking at anyone else? It was just nice to be noticed is all…" During the last sentence, she looked away.

"I'll notice you tonight." Remy's voice dropped to a low flirtation, but Allison's eye roll stopped her. "People notice you…everyone notices you. Everyone looks at you when you pass by."

"And how would you know that?" Allison looked back at her.

"I'm omnipotent." This got her a look, "…And when I'm on break I might go to the second story and look from the balcony into the ER sometimes. Seriously Dr. Cameron, you're like Reese Witherspoon at the beginning of Just Like Heaven. You know when she's stitching up that guy and he keeps trying to grab her ass cause she's so fine?"

That information and comparison made her jaw move to the side of her move as she smiled slightly, "You go to the balcony on your break instead of come see me for real?"

"Hell yeah!..well I mean…I do sometimes just cause I think it's sexy to watch you in action…" She grinned up at her lover.

"Well, I think you're pretty sexy too. Even if you're not in action." She leaned a little closer than she had been.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, in fact…if you weren't hooked up to an IV right now, I'd probably tell you to join me in the locker rooms…you know to 'talk.'"

"Talk meaning pork in the shower right?" She waggled her eyebrows.

"No, to clean out lockers." She leaned in and kissed her.

"Mmm, you are extremely pretty." She made fun of Dr. Mathison again.

This made Allison laugh, "Come on Babe, it's not like he knew!"

Remy scrunched her brows, "Oh. We sure as hell don't look like we're related—hmmmph." Remy let herself be taken over by Allison's surprise kiss.

"He did do something good for us though…" Allison said as she pulled away.

"What did he do that's good?" She asked.

"You mean besides the trial?" Allison received a blank look, "He made a big distraction for us…you're IV's almost done…"

Not two second later, Dr. Mathison came back in and cleaned everything up. He had already gone over the possible side effects, but went over them once more before letting them go make an appointment for that Friday.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Abbey had been going over her lines all day in her head. She wanted it so bad, she could taste it.

She walked into the auditorium for her two-part tryout after her name was called. There was a small panel of professors that would be casting the musical and the girl that was going to play Glinda, who was already cast.

After the formal introduction she took a deep breath and thought of her moms' reactions of her singing a couple weeks prior; she was going to nail it. She could feel it.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Two hours after the medicine had taken effect Remy had gotten really hot. She paged Allison to the doctor's lounge, and when Allison saw her, she turned around and mumbled "I'm getting supplies before we leave." Ten minutes later she came back with both of their bags on her shoulders and keys in her hand. "Come on Baby." She was practically carrying Remy as she brought her home.

"Maybe I should have stayed there…" Remy said. "I mean there we'd never be short on doctors."

"No, you just got the severe case of nausea side effect that we were warned about. This is how you get when you're nauseous. I know you…you'll be fine after you hurl."

"That was so eloquent, Babe." Remy said as she started falling asleep having already downed whatever Allison had given her on the drive home.

"Go on to Hushaby Mountain, Sweets." She stroked Remy's hair "I'll got make some broth. And get some sprite and saltines." She walked out of the room. _Oh whoever's listening please do not make this harder than it already is. She's been through enough…_

~0~0~0~0~0~

The first two weeks of the trial were absolutely excruciating. Remy would throw up two to five times a day, but the times she would be feeling fine she would be insanely hungry.

She was in bed as soon as they got home on this particular night because that day there was a complete turn in how she felt. She had really been considering dropping the trial because she just hurt all the time and threw up more than she had ever thrown up throughout her life. But, that day there was nothing. She ate her weight in whatever she got her hands on…and she got a chance to workout at work…she just wanted to work out at home too…

"Sweetie." Allison walked into the dark room, thinking she had had an awful day due to Remy's 'I don't feel good' attitude on the way home. "You want to put on some comfortable clothes at least?"

"I want to put on some comfortable Cameron." Remy grinned, happy that she could still shock her lover. She loved playing games with her.

Her lover, in turn raised her brows, "Are you up for it? You haven't been doing well…you haven't even been doing bad, you were at your worst the past couple weeks…" She put her hand on Remy's back.

Remy grinned and sat up pulling her in. "I know. I don't know what it was. But today, I woke up and I felt fine…better than fine. I ate like six meals at work and I got in a good workout like Mathison had been advising. Now, I just want some of my Baby." She started macking on Allison's neck.

"Hm hmm" Allison grinned, "Well this Baby is hungry and is going to eat. Then she's going to take a shower…then she might be up for that."

"Mmmight be?" it took a second for Remy to comprehend what Allison was saying. "But I want the sex."

"OH GROSS! Remy are you feeling better?" Abbey asked disgustedly but with hope as she walked in to see if her mom needed help with dinner and to see how Remy was feeling that day. She had done this everyday since the trial started…which was also the day she was handed the part of Elphaba and since had started rehearsals for the show that was going to happen in the next week… So, to say she was busy would be putting it lightly.

"Yeah kid I'm feeling fine. Now could you excuse your mother and I? I was working my magic." She pounced for Allison—who had dodged and stood from the bed.

"NO!" Allison squealed and ran to Abbey who was standing statue still as she closed her eyes and asked what she had done to have to listen to what she assumed was her parents foreplay. "I'm going to go fix some dinner. If you can behave yourself, you can join me." Allison gave Remy a special look as she left the room.

There was a pause as Abbey was still trying to keep herself from gagging, "Well…" She walked over to the bed and took her mother's spot. She looked at her closely, "I'm really happy you're feeling better." She hugged her like she did when she was little.

Remy smiled, "I am too. Throwing up is not fun…I could never be bulimic." She sighed as she 'boinged' some of Abbey's curls as she hugged her back.

"So…if you're feeling better then the trial's working, right?" Abbey asked hopefully.

"We'll find out soon Abbey Baby."

~0~0~0~0~0~

And soon they found that the trial was in fact working for the better for Remy.

She watched as the love of her life, the woman with the brightest, most expressive eyes she'd ever seen, picked a bouquet to give their daughter after she finished her first performance as a real live actress.

"Do you think this one would do?" Allison asked as she turned to Remy.

"Yeah." She laughed slightly, "That one will be fine Babe. She's not gonna care about the flowers though…you know our daughter. She's gonna want to shower and go out to eat."

Allison pursed her lip and was about to reply, but the student worker had over heard their conversation, "Are you Abbey Cameron's moms?" She had a grin on her face.

They both nodded, "Yes." Allison said as she turned around.

"She has an amazing voice. And she's like perfect when she plays Elphaba."

Allison scrunched her brows, "Thank you, have you seen it? I thought this was opening night."

"It is, but technically I'm a crew member so I got to watch some of the rehearsals." She explained. She then looked at the bouquet Allison was holding, "So are you wanting to give her these? She'll love them, but I think she's right when she said that Abbey would just want a shower and food…"

"Ha! I'm right. Even the crew knows she eats like a teenaged boy." Remy pointed a finger in Cameron's face.

"Alright, alright!" She moved to bite Remy's finger before turning and smiling sweetly at the student worker, "I think I would like these for her yes."

"Okay, well if you want to write on the card, I'll go back stage and put them at her station." She smiled.

"Thank you." Allison smiled as she and Remy finished up their card.

"Oh good, I didn't miss you!" Dustin came up behind Remy and Allison, making his presence known. He had been running late and was hoping her got there in time to sit with his girlfriend's moms.

"Quick!" Remy grabbed the card again. "Sign it before it's too late!" She said frenzied, playing on the poor guy's rushed feeling. He quickly signed the card that went with the flowers and Remy took it from is grasp, still freaking out, and gave it to the student worker again.

"Stop that." Allison scolded.

Remy made a face at her then turned to Dustin, "So, are you okay, why were you running late?" She patted his arm.

"Well I was getting something that I wanted to give to Abbey…but I probably need your lovely, beautiful, sweet, amazing ladies' permission to give it to her." She reached in his pocket.

"Did you buy condoms? You know that as long as we're ignorant with our daughter's sex life…or we at least know she's using protection, we're blissful." Remy tried to joke because Dustin's explanation was a bit scary for a parent.

He pulled out a ring box.

"Did you get her a ring? Are you going to ask her to marry you? My Baby's only 19 Dee!" Alison said.

"What? No!" He said, "Well I mean, yes..eventually, but no. I didn't get her an engagement ring." He said as he opened the box. "You know I love her and…If she wants to, will you let her move in with me?" He asked as he showed them the custom key he had made for her. It was silver and had part of a song on it.

"Is that *N Sync?" Remy took the key from it's place and looked at it closer. Her eyes lit up and she laughed for a split second, "Haha! Yeah! That's *N Sync!" She began singing the verse on the key, "I've loved you forever. In lifetimes before, and I promise you never will you hurt anymore. I give you my word, I give you my heart, this is we've won. And with this vow, forever had now begun."

By this point Cameron had recognized the song and started snapping and swaying with Remy, and decided to continue the song, "Just close your eyes each loving day, and know this feeling won't go away. Til the day my life is through, this I promise you." She had subconsciously walked into her lover's arms.

"Mmm I promise you." They looked in each other's eyes. "Yeah, that's a good song." Remy said as she squeezed Allison's hips and looked at him, "How do you even know 'I Promise You'? Were you even born when they were popular."

"Yes I was…I was born when they were popular. I was listening to JT one day and my sister was like 'I wish *N Sync was back.' So, you know me, I wanted to know what she was talking about…found one of her CDs…And now it's, well it's our song, but if you tell her I told you she'll Lorena Bobbitt me!"

"She threaten you a lot with that one?" Remy asked as they made their way to their seats.

"Most definitely." He nodded looking straight ahead.

"And do you listen to her like the good boy you are?" She was looking at him.

"Most definitely." He answered in the same manner.

"Do you care about how whipped you are? Does it bother you when your guy friends for lack of a better word make fun of you?"

"No." He turned and thought about his answer before giving it.

"Do you really want to marry her?"

"Most definitely." He grinned.

"Are you serious when you tell her that she won't hurt anymore…are you really not gonna hurt her?"

"Yes…well I mean, never with intent, but I'm a guy and my gender tends to fuck up."

"Good answer, but women fuck up too…I like you Dee you know that, right? You are the only one I ever did like too. But, I mean, just because I'm a Mommy doesn't mean I have any say…" She turned to Allison.

"Oh, of course she can if she wants." Allison took face and squeezed like she would a four year old, "You are everybody's favorite man in the Hadley/Cameron household…Will you still come over and fix things?" She had concern in her eyes.

Dustin laughed, "Of course! I can't have you two living in shambles."

"PLEASE TURN OFF ALL ELECTRONIC DEVICES. THE SHOW WILL BEGIN SOON." Came across the auditorium as the lights started to dim.

As the show progressed and they saw their leading lady excite and awe the crowd, Remy thought about life. There wasn't a cure yet, but the trial as, in fact, serving as a postponement to her fate. She was hardly trembling if at all, and she was content and happy again—finally for a long period of time this time. She wrapped her arm around Cameron and glanced at Dustin…Abbey would finally be happy…really happy too. They were two peas in a pod her and her daughter, and they were both extremely lucky.

**AN: Okay there it is. I hope you guys liked it. I enjoyed writing it…I did not enjoy depressing myself, but I loves me a happy ending. I have two fics on my back burner. Do you guys want complete and total AU (like go back to high school) or do you want just kind of AU (like kind of sort of taking place in the sixth season…I guess that's where it'd be…) Anyways let me know what you think and what you want!**


End file.
